


Hidden

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor is inexplicably attracted to his father's new captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/gifts).



Denethor could not understand why he seemed unable to ignore the man Thorongil, newly-made captain of Gondor. True, Thorongil had arrived with high praise from the King of Rohan, but before then, what was his history? Who was his family, and whence had he come before serving Thengel?

He _was_ courteous and well-favored as well as brave, though he might have learned courtesy in Rohan. Yet his evident knowledge of many languages and peoples bespoke a high origin, and a voice whispered in Denethor's mind that, save for his lack of title, this man might be his equal.

The thought heated his blood, he who had ever been indifferent to the women his father had paraded before him as potential brides these last five years and more. Denethor knew that one day he must marry and father sons to be heirs to the line of Stewards, but not yet. Not yet. First he would seek this stranger, this Thorongil, and see if the other man felt the same inexplicable attraction.

Somewhat to his surprise, Thorongil responded to his tentative advances, allowing Denethor to take him as he would. He never gave any hint of subservience of mind, however, submissive though he might be in body, and Denethor held him in respect for that pride.

They both knew well that this entanglement could not last. Thorongil was soon to be sent to serve on the eastern frontier, fighting the Orcs that crept from Mordor to harry the folk of Gondor. Until then, though, they would share a bed as often as they could discreetly do so.

**Author's Note:**

> For Marta, who wanted any two of Denethor, Aragorn, and Finduilas, "history."


End file.
